


More Than Books

by Virginia Borderlands (murielofdelphi)



Series: Books and Cleverness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Evil Dumbledore, Nice Dursley Family, Ravenclaw Harry, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Smart Harry, bookworm harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murielofdelphi/pseuds/Virginia%20Borderlands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry Potter was told that Magic existed, the first thing he wanted to do was devour all the books he could get his hands on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy Who Lived

**Author's Note:**

> So I started thinking, and like any good Muse, this story started to make my fingers Itch. Harry Potter was introduced to Magic...so why in the world did he not become like Hermione? We saw his vault, why didn't he spend more money? Why would the Dursleys be so cruel to their orphaned nephew when they were 'perfectly normal'? 
> 
> I would love any and all Constructive Criticism, any noted spelling errors I apologize (escpecially for Hermione I have a bad habit of spelling it Hermoine); additionally, if I write something that doesn't make sense, please tell me, because I'll try to fix it or explain it.
> 
> I am not perfect about Updates, I even have several stories that I've already started and are just sitting and collecting dust. But Even if it takes me all year to make an update they will happen, so I guess just subscribe for the email alert if you like the Idea and want to see more.
> 
> This will be a series, Following all seven books according to the changes that I'm making, I'm still trying to decide if I want to make Voldemort good or evil, but Dumbledore has his 'greater good' intentions and those aren't always in Harry's best interest.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter One**

**The Boy Who Lived**

* * *

When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on that Wednesday Morning, they went about their morning routines as usual, Petunia made breakfast and warmed up a bottle of milk for Dudley, and Mr. Dursely went to the door to get the morning paper. Petunia was just setting the table when Vernon called for her, the panic clear in his voice. "Petunia!" 

She dropped the forks on the table and rushed to the front door to see what was the matter. "What is it, Vernon?"

Vernon was staring at the doorstep in horror, something on the front line paper possibly, but when she looked down she gasped in shock and covered her mouth. It was a baby, a toddler left on their doorstop like morning milk. "How long has it been here, outside in the cold?" Petunia whispered horrified as she bent down to collect the bundle and the Letter addressed to them. A very suspicious letter with a very familiar scrawl. She took the babe inside and felt its flushed cheeks, they were dreadfully cold-she hoped he hadn't been out there all night. 

With one arm holding her new burden she quickly set about making another bottle and once it was done, dug around in Dudley's diaper bag for his medicine bag. Best to give the child cold medicine and not chance it or at least catch it early. "Petunia, what are you doing?" Vernon asked, following her around confused. Surely they should call the police and report this.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Petunia snarled at him, she promptly placed the waking babe in his arms and handed him the bottle. He promptly put the nipple to the child's mouth, and the child eagerly fed, he watched his wife open the letter while rocking the little one. He was a father of a one year old after all. Maybe he should check it's diaper, it might need changed, and then they'd know if it was a boy or girl although it seemed to be a boy. Before he could though, he'd just unwrapped the swaddled blanket in fact, his wife began to sob uncontrollably. He rushed over to her and began to rub her back soothingly. "Pet, what's wrong?"

Petunia drew in a deep breathe, her lips trembling as she tried to tell him. "He's my Nephew, Harry. Lily and her Husband were murdered last night."

_Oh Dear_ , thought Vernon. There was nothing he could do but let his wife grieve for her lost sibling, no matter how much she appeared to have disapproved of their lot, they had still been family.  _He'll be just like them won't he,_ Vernon stared down at the innocent child. One day he would start performing Magic and go to that Magic school and live in that Magical community and be out of their hair. But he was certain also, that Petunia would convince him to see reason and see beyond his fear of Magic and treat the boy proper. He wouldn't have a problem now, but he might when weird things started happening.

"We will be fostering him then?" Vernon asked as his wife calmed down and began to wipe her eyes. It was a good thing Dudley was still asleep or else he'd be wailing along with her, and then he was certain Harry would begin to bawl as well. Young ones always picked up on the Negative and Positive emotions and responded to them in kind.

"Yes. I know you dislike Magic Vernon, but he is young yet, he shouldn't have any accidental bursts until he is older. Lily started when she was eight, and before the year was over she could control the smaller things she did. Jumping from to high merely to float down, making a Daisy dance in her palm, harmless things really." He listened to his wife, seeing that old jealous gleam in her eye, even he could admit slight jealously. Yes, they would treat the child fairly.

"Should we tell him?"

"No, I think it's best to just wait for his letter, Squibs are born all the time. It wouldn't do to get his hopes up." Petunia frowned slightly. "I'll have to contact Albus though, We'll need the documentation in place so we can claim him on taxes and if anyone gets curious there will be a trail."

Vernon nodded. "Do you suppose there is a will? Will his government hold all there things till he is older?"

"They should, but I'll check about that too."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Vanishing Glass**

* * *

* * *

 

Almost ten years had passed since Harry had come into their lives, and what a wonderful ten years it had been so far. The Photographs on the mantelpiece could attest for this. There was a large blond boy riding his first bicycle and a slimmer black haired child alongside him on his own bike both of them were laughing. The next, both boys on a carousel at a fair, although the dark haired one was eating cotton candy and the blond was trying unsuccessfully to steal a piece. Another showed  the blond boy playing a computer game with his father, and the one next to it showed the Dark haired child reading alongside his Aunt. 

"Harry, wake up! Get up!" Petunia knocked on his bedroom door which was right alongside her sons.

Harry woke with a start, he had been having a very odd dream about a dark green light and a flying motorcycle, hearing his Aunts knuckles still lightly wrapping at his door he called out to her. "I'm up."

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute, and we'll be leaving for the zoo on the hour."

"Understood, Auntie." The door was still shut in between them. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had this odd rule about not opening a closed door unless they had permission to enter. He'd asked them when he realized this, and Vernon had flushed and managed to stutter out 'Your both growing boys, when you get certain urges, we understand.' Harry was confused at first until Dudley told him to remember Health Class. 'oh,' He hadn't had those urges yet, but the Health Class assured them that when Puberty struck it would strike hard. Harry had asked his Aunt to buy him and Dudley special Acne Cream so they could be prepared. He'd already seen older kids with pimples at school and he didn't want those on his face.

Today was June Twenty Third, his cousins birthday, and he'd chosen to go to the zoo. His birthday would be in Five Weeks and he'd chosen to have a family game night with pizza. As much as he liked the zoo, he didn't want to be exhausted at the end of the day on his birthday.

He sat up and grabbed the socks he'd taken off last night and pulled them back on, they were still clean after all he thought. Standing he grabbed his glasses off the night table and slipped them on as he went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of black jeans and a plain long sleeved green t-shirt. Before leaving his room he grabbed his pants he had tossed off last night and his shirt and dropped them in his dirty laundry hamper next to his door. 

At the bottom of the stairs he noticed Vernon hadn't grabbed the mail, so he did it and leafed through it as he walked towards the kitchen. He paused in front of the entrance. He had a letter. He never got letters though, unless they were from the school and they were addressed to his Aunt and Uncle.

Dudley was just walking past him when he separated it from the pile and stared at it in confusion. "Harry's got a letter!" Dudley yelled. Who would be writing to him? And the material of the envelope was high-grade, as if it were an invitation to one of Grunnings Fund Raisers. 

He walked the rest of the way into the kitchen and handed the letter to his Uncle Vernon, although he wanted to open it himself.  "Hmm?" Vernon muttered and placed his fork down, taking the letter with one hand and examining it. His eyes starred at the wax seal with a bit of worry. "Petunia, I think its time you had a talk with him." Vernon said, handing her the letter. 

"Oh, so it is," Petunia said. She took the letter and sat it by her plate. "Come and eat, Harry. You can read the letter when we come home from the Zoo, and I'll explain it." Harry nodded his head and dutifully sat down to eat. There was a knock at the door, and Dudley rushed to answer it. It was most likely Piers Polkiss, one of Dudley's friends from school, Piers didn't like Harry because of the good grades he got in school but Dudley told him to ignore him.

* * *

 

It was a very bright and sunny Saturday, which was rare for England, and as you would expect, the zoo was crowded with families wanting to enjoy the good weather. At the entrance Dudley and Piers got chocolate ice cream cones, but Harry choose to get a Lemon Ice Pop (it was hot out, they'd have a mess all over their hands soon and he wouldn't).

Harry was having a very good morning all things considered, until they got to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in the building, a perfect place to go after walking for so long in the bright heat. Dudley and Piers managed to find the largest snake in the building, an Anaconda, except that it was asleep. 

Dudley pressed his nose to the glass to better see the dark individual scales that made up its coils. He tapped the glass hoping it would wake. Harry felt sorry for the poor thing. It was such a small enclosure for such a large animal. "Snakes are boring, all they do is sleep," he whined, shuffling away.

Harry continued to take in the details of the beast, which was the only reason he caught it waking up and turning to look at him. It raised itself until its head was level with Harry. Harry stared, was it thinking about eating him, but then the oddest thing happened it winked at him. _'I get that all the timesss._ '

Harry froze. The snake had talked. It was a talking snake. Harry floundered for a minute, his mouth gaping, what should he say? _"It must get very annoying?"_

The snake nodded its head.

Polkiss choose that moment to knock him out of the way, "Dudley, Dudley come quick you wouldn't believe what this snake is doing!" 

Harry glared at the rat faced boy, he'd done that on purpose. The snake was looking at him and back at the boy, when suddenly the glass vanished and Polkiss fell into the Habitation because he'd been pressed up against the glass. The snake slithered out, turning to look at him one last time, _'thankssss.'_

* * *

 

"Your a Wizard Harry," Aunt Petunia told him once they got home and he'd went to his room. Uncle Vernon was drinking brandy that night as if he'd gotten bad news from work.

"What?" Harry asked. He'd apologized after Polkiss had fallen through the vanished glass, the zoo director had apologized and no one could explain the strange occurrence, but because of the problem he had given all the visitors free passes for the year so they wouldn't loose business from the incident. "I can't be a...a wizard." Those things aren't real, Magic isn't real, if it was surely everyone would know about it.

Petunia handed him the letter and gestured for him to open it.

"My Sister was a Muggleborn Witch, and your Father was a Wizard. I wasn't lucky enough to be so blessed, it made me jealous, and we had a falling out. But we still kept in contact a little. She married your father, a Pureblood Wizard. That just means he come from a long line of Wizards with hardly any Muggle, non-magic folk, in his family tree. They went to Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; which is who this letter is from."

"Did they really die in a car crash?" he whispered staring at the neat script on the paper.

"No." Petunia sighed. "They were murdered by a dark wizard. Vernon and I agreed, that when it became apparent that you possessed the same gifts and got your letter that we would tell you the whole truth. Squibs have been known to be born to Magically inclined families after all, People who can't perform Magic, and we didn't want you to be disappointed."

It was a lot to take in. Magic was real. Part of him still didn't believe it, but his Aunt Petunia said she would write an acceptance letter beck to the school and ask that they send a guide, because although she knew how to get to Daigon Alley where they would buy his supplies, she said she couldn't get them past the barrier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The Keeper of Keys**

 

* * *

 

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

  
_Dear Mr Potter,_

  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._   
_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

  
_Yours sincerely,_

  
_Minerva McGonagall_

**Minerva McGonagall**   
**Deputy Headmistress**

 

Harry was rereading his letter at breakfast that moment, Dudley was very mad at him and threw a fit when he found out that Harry was going to a special school from now on and would be performing Magic. He'd been knocking his shoulder into him roughly and glaring at him all morning. Petunia sighed sadly, and told Harry that he would get over it eventually maybe; she'd had the same reaction to Lily's acceptance. Vernon had told him that although he was uncomfortable with Magic they were still family, 'just please don't be performing any of it in his vicinity.'

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**  
 **First-year students will require:**  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

  
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

  
**COURSE BOOKS**   
**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

  
 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

  
_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

  
**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

There was a knock on the door, it sounded like someone had kicked it in fact, and Aunt Petunia stood to answer it. "That's probably our Guide." Harry stood an followed her. 

Petunia opened the door and Harry looked up and up, and up. Their was a giant at the door. It seemed he had also said that out loud, Petunia gave him a light scolding for being so rude.

The giant chuckled heartily. "I'm only a half giant, actually, Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I'll be showing you to Diagon Alley and escorting you through out the day." 

Petunia held her purse and car keys, "I'll drive over to the Pub, but sorry I'm not certain you'll fit in the car." She said gesturing to the vehicle in question.

Hagrid nodded, and pointed to an old black motorcycle parked on the other side of the street. "I can follow you down, it won't be no problem."

* * *

 

 

During the short car ride over, Harry asked how they were going to afford all the stuff. "When your parents died they left you all their possessions, including their Gringotts Vault. Your father was Lord Potter, an old family with old money. You could no doubt buy the whole alley and still have plenty to live lavishly off of for a hundred lifetimes."

When they finally managed to get through all the London traffic they had parked outside a pub called _The Leaky Cauldron_ , which certainly sounded magical inclined. The inside though, didn't meet Harry's magical expectations, "Why is it lit with torches?"

"Magic and Technology don't mix that well, although there is a team  trying to blend it together so the small things can work, so far they have only managed to mimic light bulbs. The Leaky Cauldron is just set in its old ways and most enjoy the classic feel." Hagrid explained.

"The Usual, Hagrid?"

"Not today, Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts Business." Before Tom could see Harry though, Petunia was pushing him towards another door towards the back of the pub. "Must get on-Lot's to buy, move along with your Aunt, Harry."

Before the door could close fully he saw the inhabitants perk up at is name and get excited. "What was that about?"

"Well, can't believe I forgot, but your famous in the wizarding world." Hagrid said, pulling his umbrella out of a pocket.

"Why?" he asked before the half giant could tap his umbrella against the bricks. Harry figured it was to vanish the wall like he had vanished the glass on accident at the zoo. How else would the bricks move?

"The night your parent's died, the man who murdered them, he tried to kill you. He failed and he died instead. You survived a spell that no one has ever survived from before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not writing out Hagrid's Accent. or any terrible accents that will come in the future. We all know Hagrid has a thick accent. If I manage to get to the fourth book I'll just say "She spoke with a french accent/He spoke with a heavy Lisp"
> 
> oh and I stopped here because OMG I've written so much in so little time and I want to give Diagon Alley justice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Diagon Alley**

* * *

 

Hagrid tapped the wall three times with his umbrella in three different spots, Harry wondered if he would have to remember the sequence for in the Future. The Last brick he tapped began to wiggle, and Harry heard a grinding noise like stones moving against stones, and in the next moment, the bricks began to slowly spin in there spots and make a sizable doorway that led to a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. 

Harry stared in wonder for a moment at the stones. Magic was real. As his eyes turned to take in the small street, he could hear the hustle and bustle of a large crowd most likely around the corner, he duly noted it was also old fashioned. Who paid for a cobbled street when you could walk on smooth pavement instead. As they made there way down the short side street and stepped around the bend Hagrid said, "Welcome, to Diagon Alley." 

There was so much to see and do. Harry shivered in excitement. The first shop had stacks of cauldrons outside, all sizes and of different medals-a sign above them read 'Self-Stirring / Collapsible. "You'll be needing one of those, but first to Gringott's to get your money." He turned his head in every direction, noting that Aunt Petunia was doing the same, a wistful look in her eyes. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head and complaining about the price of Dragon Livers of all things. They passed an owl shop, aptly named 'Eeylops Owl Emporium, and then they passed something called a Quiditch shop, which must have been a game because several young boys were pressed up against the glass and talking amongst themselves in excitement.

Shops selling robes, telescopes, quills and parchment, stacks of books; Harry began to wonder why the stores didn't worry about theft, but guessed that there must be some sort of magical spell protecting them from such things. At the end of the Alley it split two ways, a large white building which was there destination stood right in the middle. Standing beside the large double doors was a---a---

"Yes, That's a Goblin." Hagrid whispered.

It was wearing a red and gold uniform, it was shorter then Harry but not by much, he had a pointed clever face and really long fingers. Fantasy novels and Hollywood movies had gotten their look correct, although this one's skin color was a normal peach color. The Goblin bowed as they walked inside, and were greeted by another pair of doors, but these ones had a warning engraved on them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_   
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_   
_For those who take, but do not earn,_   
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._   
_So if you seek beneath our floors_   
_A treasure that was never yours,_   
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_   
_Of finding more than treasure there._

_"_ You'd be mad to rob it," Hagrid said. They passed through the doors and came upon a large marble hall. Hundreds of Goblins sat behind desks with high stools, scribbling in ledgers that had to weigh between ten to fifteen pounds, some were weighing coins, others examining precious stones through tiny eyeglasses. There were even more doors leading out of the wall, each with goblins leading people in and out. They made their way to a free Goblin.

"Morning," Hagrid greeted digging around in his coat pockets looking for something."We've come to take some money out of Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

The Goblin's eyes narrowed for a moment. "And do you have his key, sir?" 

"Got it here somewhere, just a moment," and finally he held in up and passed it along and then stuck his hand in the same pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I've also got a letter here from Prof. Dumbledore. It's about you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The Goblin took the letter and read it carefully.

"Very well then, I will take you to vault seven hundred and thirteen, but Mr. Potter needs to see his Vault Manager, Manager Griphook. There are several things that need to be settled."

Hagrid frowned, but turned to Petunia. "Will you be alright with him? I can wait for you both outside the bank doors, no telling how long the meeting might take."

Petunia nodded. "I'm sure we will survive the ride." she gave a queasy smile, Hagrid returned it.

"I keep forgetting that you've been here a long time ago."

* * *

 

The teller called for one goblin to lead Hagrid away and another to take them to see Manager Griphook.

They were led to a small oval office, it had bookshelves from floor to ceiling filled with ledgers and scrolls and the odd instrument here and there, there were even a couple battle axes on display. The Goblin behind the desk gestured for them to sit, he had wild white hair that looked like he'd stuck his finger in a socket and hadn't bothered to comb it back down.

"Greeting and Salutations, I hope I find you well today?"

Petunia nodded, and Harry quietly said an affirmative. 

"A long time ago we sent an invitation to Mrs.Petunia Dursley, asking for a meeting to discuss your vaults and holdings, but it seems someone placed wards around your home that prevented the delivery of such a request. The reading of the Will was thus put off, and when Albus Dumbledore came asking about making withdrawals in your favor we sealed all access to them."

"Withdrawals?" Petunia asked frowning. 

"Yes, shortly after the death of your parents," Griphook said. "He said their was a membership fee, that Lily and James both paid to an Organization of his. We told him since they are no longer Members, he could wait to get the last fee when he had your permission. This year he came by with your key, but again we told him that we needed you here to unseal the vaults. He took his problem to the Ministry but Lord Lucius Malfoy and a few other Pureblood Wizard Lords managed to stop the ministry before they did anything foolish. To force Gringotts hand could mean war with the Goblin Nation, but to force your hand into a Lords Vault means a War with the Lords."

Petunia nodded but she was still frowning, even Harry was slightly annoyed, and he had yet to meet this Albus Dumbledore, although the named sounded familiar for some reason.

"Now, as for the Will," Griphook continued pulling up a sheet of paper,"all other named beneficiaries will be delivered there portion of any settlements; Most everything goes to you, Mr. Potter, your parent's simply left their friends a few things." Griphook cleared his throat. "I, Lily Ann Potter nee Evans / James Charles Potter, do state that at the time and writing of this will that I am of sound body and Mind...To Sirius Black, we leave you the Custody and Guardianship of your Godson, Harrison James Potter, and have full permission to use Vault Eight Hundred and Thirty Three for any of your needs. To Remus Lupin, we leave you with Fifty Thousand Galleons. Find peace dear friend. To Peter Pettigrew, we leave Fifty Thousand Galleons, you should start that sweet shop you've been talking about. To Petunia Dursley, we leave Fifty Thousand Pounds, use it however you wish Tuny." Griphook set the paper down and raised his hand for silence before Harry could ask who those other people were, and who was Sirius Black. Petunia was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"The Problem with the Will Mr. Potter, is as follows, Sirius Black is in Azkaban Prison, for Murdering Peter Pettigrew, twelve muggles caught in the crossfire and co-conspiring the deaths of your parents. And there-in lies another problem Mr. Potter. Because you see, Aurours confirmed Peter's death because all they could find was a finger and Sirius was mad with grief and raving about killing him that he wasn't given a trial." The Goblin leaned forward a sinister twinkle in his eyes. "But its a funny thing, because according to this Magically Binding Will, Peter Pettigrew is very much alive, and thus your godfather was unjustly imprisoned without trial." Griphook leaned back in his chair. "This is why, we, Gringotts are asking you if we may present the Ministry Law Enforcement with this proof so that Sirius Black may be given a trial and proven guilty or not In court. The only problem that would arise from this is, that the other criminals caught and put away the same way would also be given a trial. Lord Rodolphus Lestrange has been pushing them to give his wife a trial, her case will most likely win because of Old Pureblood Laws, but because of his questionable dealings in the past they will not look into it despite the money he is willing to pay."

"You have my permission, everyone deserves a fair trial no matter how guilty they are." Harry said.

Griphook nodded, rifling through the papers on his desk until he found what he was looking for and hand the paper to Harry. Merely sign here on this dotted line with this Blood Quill, this is a special Quill that requires Ministry approval to use because it uses the writers blood. You may feel a slight stinging sensation on the back of your hand, but since you will be merely signing your name and not overusing it, the pain will fade quickly. We are using this method so that the Ministry does not try to balk and deny us our request." Harry nodded, holding the quill awkwardly as he skimmed over the paper, it indeed only stated that he gave the bank permission to take the will and show its contents to the ministry. He signed it quickly, the first letter of his name was a bold **H** on the paper followed by the loopy scrawl of his full name ' **H** arrison James **P** otter'. 

Griphook took the paper and then handed him a folder full of papers. Harry opened it and was met with sheets upon sheets of very large numbers. "That is a listing of every vault, property, land, and investment under your name. Needless to say the sum is very large, and we are giving you a special card that is directly linked to these accounts. If you misplace it, it will magically relocate itself to you. Be it in your pocket or on your night table. If someone else were to steal it, they would find it wouldn't work for them, and any attempt to tamper with it to make it work and," the Goblin snapped his fingers a nasty grin on his face, "They'll appear in one of the Banks holding cells. We do not take thievery well."

Harry nodded.

Griphook asked Petunia what account she wanted her portion of the will to be directed to once the problem with Sirius Black was cleared up.

* * *

They met Hagrid by the doors, he looked a bit queasy.

"Have you been waiting long, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"No, not long at all, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I got a pick-me up at the Leaky Cauldron, those bloody carts have my stomach in knots." Hagrid asked.

Harry looked to his aunt and she nodded her head. "Sure," 

Hagrid ambled away slowly. He definitely seemed as if he didn't feel to good. Harry was only slightly glad he didn't have to go on a cart.

"I suppose we should grab your uniform first," Aunt Petunia said gesturing to a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes. Inside was a very short woman dressed all in an odd shade caught between red and purple.

"Hogwart's, dear?" Harry nodded, the woman was quick to get his measurements, and then his address,"An owl will be delivering them free of charge, if there are any problems with them, just come back and we can get them fixed." 

The next store they went to was for parchment and quills, Harry found a self inking quill, and a bottle of ink that would change color as you wrote; Petunia made him buy several extra quills, "Lily always broke hers, and complained about needing more." and then to the next and the next, Hagrid found them in the book store, Harry had already bought all of his school books and more (lots more, Petunia only let him get so many that day because he had a special bag that was bottomless and charmed to be weightless. He was currently reading _Curses and Counter-curses(Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle Your enemies with Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly Legs, Tounge-Tying and Much, Much More)_  by Professor Vindictus Viridian. It was a ridiculously long title but it was a fun read. Petunia told him that he wouldn't be able to perform most of them yet, but she hadn't looked so certain.

They'd even gotten his wand from Olivander's, ' _The Brother wand, who gave you that scar,'_

Hagrid was carrying a golden cage with a snowy white owl in it. "Happy Early Birthday, Harry." Hagrid smiled.

He named her Hedwig.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it so far :) .

**Chapter Five**

**A Bit of Light Reading**

**9 3/4 pt 1**

* * *

 

  Harry was reading  **Quick and Useful Charms for everyday Use that MAKE your Life Easier** by Lu Cho and realized what Hagrid had told him about needing the theory of spell casting that he would learn at school wasn't completely true. Or at least not for him,  he'd already tried a few simple spells and had no problems, although after mispronouncing Wingardium Leviosa a couple times before he performed the charm made him realize that he would need to read his Latin Dictionary book that a passing student had cautioned him to buy. 'It'll make your life easier.' 

He looked at his Transfiguration book and decide he could read it, but he wasn't going attempt anything till he got to that class, making an object turn into something else seemed a bit daunting. 

He placed his train ticket in between the pages and closed the book, using it as a book mark and making sure he wouldn't crumple it or loose it. He placed said book on his night stand, knocking it into his wand and tucked the covers around himself looking over at his school trunk which had his initials carved into a gold plate. Tomorrow he would be getting on a train to go to his new school. A month and a half had flown by quickly, and just yesterday he'd gotten a letter from the goblins telling him that Sirius Black would be getting a trial within the week.

He lay back and sighed. There was no way he could sleep, he was too excited, he closed his eyes and began to imagine what tomorrow would be like not noticing when his grip on reality let go and darkness embraced him.

* * *

 

"Harry, wake up, it's time," Harry shot up out of bed the moment he heard his Aunt's voice.

He jerked the covers up and tossed them off, he was already dressed in his jeans and clean shirt last night, and he grabbed his socks which he  left on the floor next to his bed and jerked them on and for a moment forgot where he put his shoes. He gripped his hair and tugged on it a moment in panic. He didn't want to be late.

"Boy, are you ready yet?" Vernon asked. Harry quickly strode over to his door and opened it so his Uncle could carry his trunk down to the car, Harry had placed a 'lightening charm' on it and had warned Vernon before hand. His Uncle had grumbled a bit but admitted that it would be useful. 

"Just need to find my shoes, promise," Harry said glancing around his room. He had put them some where obvious he was sure of it. He spotted them next to his closest the second he thought that. "Stupid." he sat and tugged them on, getting up he grabbed his book and shoved his wand into his front pocket, and tapped said pocket with his palm so he could feel his Wizarding Money Card.

* * *

 

Platform 9 3/4 was easy to find, as he pushed his trolley cart ahead of him his Aunt led him to the Platform 9 and 10. "All you have to do is walk straight at this wall. Lily always did it at a run cause she was always nervous." Petunia told him, he nodded his head. He could hear another Magical family approaching because they were complaining about the train station being packed with Muggles.

Harry lined his cart up with the wall and ran. He braced himself at the last moment expecting to crash and look stupid but his cart slid right through and so did he, it was the most odd sensation as if he was passing through a cold room all of a sudden into a warmer one. 

There was a loud whistle pulling his thoughts away from the barrier and to the train and crowd in front of him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Making Friends**

* * *

He dragged his trunk to the door after placing Hedwigs cage inside the compartment, lighter it may have been but, he still needed two hands to maneuver it in. After a quick _'Wingardium Leviosa'_ had placed his trunk in the above rack, a curious place to need to store heavy luggage he wondered how the other children were doing, but he had seen the upper years helping many of them. 

"Excuse me?" a small voice asked sounding out of breathe.

Harry turned around and saw that the voice was a girl, most likely a first year like him, with bushy hair the color of sand. "Yes?" he asked.

"May I join you?" She asked, twisting her fingers into her school robes, it seemed she had put them on early just like he had.

He nodded his head, "Sure," she smiled and grunted as she lifted her trunk up an inch before dropping it back down with an irritated sigh. "Here, let me help you," he said stepping towards her and bringing out his wand. He tapped the trunk and clearly enunciated " _Levius fac_ ," he grabbed the handle and gestured for her to get on the other side so they could bring it into the compartment. 

Hermione's eyes widened. "That was a real spell! Where did you find it? I Haven't read about it yet. I’ve tried a few simple spells just for practice and its all worked for me. Nobody in my family’s magic at all. It was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it’s the very best school of witchcraft there is, I’ve heard – I’ve learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I’m Hermione Granger, by the way, who _are_ you?" She said all this very fast, as if the possibility that she didn't say them all at once she would forget what she was thinking. He noticed she had begun to ramble a bit, most likely just as excited as he was.

 

"Harry Potter," He answered.

"Are you really?" she asked, her eyes widening., Harry wondered why he would lie. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you’re in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"I know, I read them, but there mostly all made up," said Harry, feeling slightly dazed, she talked a mile a minute!

"Oh," She said, her cheeks flushing.

"Do you have anything you want out of your trunk before I put it up?" He asked.

"Oh, let me just," Hermione began, opening her trunk to pull out a book placed on the top. When she shut it again he levitated it up alongside his. "That's the first year charm spell! We're not supposed to do any of those before school!" She breathed in amazement, it wasn't really an admonishment though.

"You said yourself you've already tried a few simple ones," Harry laughed. "The only things I didn't practice beforehand really was transfiguration."

Someone knocked on the compartment glass to gain their attention. 

It was a boy with a chubby face and short cropped black hair, he seemed more than a bit nervous. "Sorry, to interrupt, but I was wondering, have you seen a toad? I keep loosing him. I'm Neville by the way." 

"Oh, I'll help you find him," Hermione said, placing her book down on her seat. Harry's brows furrowed together, perhaps he had read farther ahead then her. 

"There's no need, Hermione," Harry said wiggling his wand at her questioning eyes, even the boy was looking at him curiously. "Does the toad have a name?" he asked.

"Trevor." Neville answered nodding his head.

He flicked his wand forward, although the spell didn't call for any wand waving of any sort it just made him feel more confident that he was about to perform magic and said " _Accio_ Neville's Toad Trevor." There was an odd croaking noise from down the corridor and a toad was suddenly flying at high speeds into Harry's chest. His hands scrambled to catch it before it fell to the floor, though he doubt it would hurt the huge thing, still it was Neville's pet.

"Trevor!" The boy yelled excitedly, thanking Harry he pulled the toad to him, using a finger to pet the toads head.

"Would you like to join us?" Hermione asked.

Neville looked up in surprise, "Really? Are you sure I won't be a bother?"

Hermione nodded and sat down gesturing for him to take a seat as well, He did after coming into the compartment the rest of the way and shutting the door, he held Trevor firmly in his lap.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Muggle Born, and this is Harry Potter."

"You're Harry Potter?" Neville asked staring at him in shock and awe.

"I have a feeling I'm going to get this a lot, but yes." Harry nodded.

"Oh, sorry," Neville said flushing. He sat up slightly, "Neville Longbottom, Pureblood, though my family thought I was going to be a squib until my great uncle tossed me off the roof and I bounced all the way down." He chuckled.

Harry and Hermione stared at him horrified.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levius fac ** I used Google translate to give the Feather light charm a name. its supposed to mean 'Lighten' but google translate screws up sometime. All spells that I create or give a incantation to because they don't have one I will place the meaning and translation down here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**The Sorting Hat**

 

* * *

Once the children had settled into the compartment, a quick friendship had flourished between them, Hermione and Harry having a fun time filling Neville in on easy and useful charms and the shy boy in turn coming out of his shell by telling them all about his love for Magical Flora. They were only interrupted once by a blond boy who was going down the corridor opening all the compartments looking for someone. He took one look at the books in their lap and sneered at them, slamming the door shut again.

"How odd," Hermione whispered.

"That was Draco Malfoy, his father is Lord Lucius Malfoy, and he's on the Board of Governors for Hogwart's. His father is a Politician, so if you plan to overstep any bounds, you need to watch your step with him." Neville told them.

"Overstep any bounds? What are you talking about, Neville?" Hermione questioned.

"Well...it's just that...He's a pureblood supremacist...and the only reason he didn't end up in Azkaban for being a Death Eater was because he said he was under the Imperious...Gran says it because he filled the ministry pockets." Harry listened to him in shock.

"But that's not allowed!" Hermione stated.

Neville chuckled. "The Ministry will look the other way if you have money. Unless they have a vendetta against you. You'll find theirs a lot of backyard dealings going on if you pay close enough attention."

Harry thought about his new friends words. "Like with Sirius Black."

Hermione gasped and even Neville looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"He was imprisoned without trial. When the Goblin's read me my parents will last month, they told me Peter Pettigrew was still alive because his name was still pending, they had me sign a paper so that it could be taken to the Ministry Aurour's and get him a proper trial and find out what really happened."

They all sat back and looked to their books.

"Let's make a promise." Hermione said. The boys looked up to watch her. "A pact, to always watch out for each other." She held out her pinky. Harry smiled, bringing his arm up to twist his pinky around hers, Neville seemed confused but did the same. They all smiled, and Hermione began explaining Pinky Swears to Neville.

* * *

 

Once the train had stopped, they got off and only left their trunks because a Prefect had gone to all the compartments to tell the first years that they would be brought up to the castle and put in their house rooms after the Sorting Ceremony. "I wonder how they get all the luggage up there though, and then to sort through it all." Hermione said, curious as ever.

"Magic."Harry said. "Anything we find odd or strange, we can probably just say it was Magic."

"I forgot my homework because of Magic," Neville joked. Harry cracked up and watched as Hermione tried to frown but her lip was twitching to much.

Hagrid began calling for all the first years to follow him, and they did, watching the other students go another way. They got into a small boat, reassuring Neville that he would be okay and that they were there for him. 

Once they made it to the opposite shore, they were met with a stern faced lady wearing green robes.

"Follow me," she said, turning around, and so they followed her through halls and up several flights of steps until they stopped at a pair of big double doors. The Woman turned around. "I am Professor McGonagall, I am the Transfiguration Teacher, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress. Welcome to Hogwarts," she continued. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." As she spoke her eyes travelled over the group. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, Harry quickly noticed this and began to fix it. " I will return shortly," she opened the door and shut it behind her.

Harry had caught a glimpse of tables full of students.

Draco Malfoy stepped forward and looked down his nose at the crowd. "Where is Harry Potter?" he demanded. 

A Red Haired boy stepped up to him, "Why do you want to know, Malfoy?"

"No need to guess who you are. Red Hair and hand me down robes, you must be a Weasley." Draco sneered. 

Hermione and Neville turned to look at him, but he just shrugged, he didn't know what was going on.

McGonagall came back out just as they appeared to be ready to throw fists. She glared at them until they fell back into the line, she turned and gazed at the rest of them with kind eyes. "They're ready for you now."

With a flick of her wrists the double doors opened fully and she turned and lead them to a stool where a frumpy old hat sat. 

The hat suddenly moved, its tip slumped forward, and Harry could distinctly see eyes and a mouth in its folds; and then it began to sing:

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_   
_But don't judge on what you see,_   
_I'll eat myself if you can find_   
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
_ _Your top hats sleek and tall,  
_ _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_   
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_   
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_   
_So try me on and I will tell you_   
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_   
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_   
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_   
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
_ _Where they are just and loyal,_   
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_   
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
_ _if you've a ready mind,_   
_Where those of wit and learning,_   
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
_ _You'll make your real friends,_   
_Those cunning folks use any means_   
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_   
_And don't get in a flap!_   
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_   
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The tables burst into applause, Harry and the others followed it though they weren't as enthusiastic.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. She unrolled the sheet of paper in her hand and began reading the list off alphabetically. 

It was his turn first out of his group. "Harry Potter," the hall got extremely quiet and all heads began swiveling around looking for him. He took a deep breathe and walked up to the stool. The hat was placed over his head.

 _Hmm, difficult. VERY difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?_ The sorting hat was in his head, how odd, it was speaking directly to him, he wondered how it did it. Magic obviously, but he would need to look for a book to explain it. _Haha, I believe you just answered my question for me_ **"Ravenclaw!"**

He stood up from the stool, his knees shaking a little, and took the hat off his head to join the cheering and clapping table.

Soon Hermione joined him, and then Neville after he seemed to have a long discussion with the hat (he actually walked away with the hat still on his head and had to go back to give it to Professor McGonagall, the hall had a good laugh). The second longest sorting was the red head boy from early, Ronald Weasley who began loudly arguing with the Hat, but the Hat placed him in Gryffindor with the rest of his family. Harry faintly heard it threatening to put him in Slytherin which was the only reason why the boy shut up. The last first year to be sorted was a dark skinned boy named Blaise Zambini and he went to Slytherin.

 


End file.
